irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
HOBO 13 is HOBO 13
After a major ''failure during an Irken Operation, Elite Darrz is given an ultimatum as he is stripped of his rank. Either he proves himself on Hobo 13 following a week of brutal training, or be banished, as either a Janitorial Drone, or a Gladitorial Slave. His trainer: Senior Invader Averii, he himself banished to Hobo 13. RP Information Sheet Participating Users * Cravitus - Original Participant. Primarily controlling Invader Averii, BLU, and Corporal 1201. * MysteriousJillGuy (Lurk) - Original Participant, credited with RP idea. Primarily Darrz. * INVADER VEX - Joined on Second Day of RP as Delta. * Long Time (Mario) - Joined as Mario and Hatbot. Music * Not Available at this time. Additional Facts * Original idea conceived January 2014; Darrz performs badly in the Vraalskrith wars, and is sent to Hobo 13 for training. If he fails the training, he's demoted to Janitorial Drone. * Roleplay commenced late February 17th/early 18th, 2015 under the current plot synopsis (Darrz screws up, sent to Hobo 13, Averii is his trainer). * Averii was not incorporated into the RP idea until early February 2015. Story Version CH1 - Written by Cravitus The ship rocked and creaked, it’s dented and pockmarked hull smashing through the atmosphere like a hammer, the corona of plasma leaving a streak as they descended. Within, the battle-damaged Shuvver shook, but the forces within were nowhere near as extreme as the Irken Ship descended towards one of Devastis’s many spires. The Inertial Dampeners held up rather well, considering the fireball the ship had been caught in and the damaged systems aboard. Not that Irken Elite Darrz could really tell, what with the metal plates wrapping around his scorched head, watched closely by the two guardsmen in the corner of the cargo bay. His dark green eyes weren’t going to be seeing a single thing, for the time being. The guards stood silent, glaring holes into the elite; it probably helped that they were unconscious. Suddenly, the purple-eyed sergeant in the pair sighed, the ship rocking once more, and with a groan that reverberated through the ship followed by a thud, the Irkens grunted as they suddenly felt lighter. “Docking complete,” The AI droned, and the airlock hissed as more clanks and thuds filled the bay from the outside. The purple-eyed sergeant looked grimly to his red-eyed subordinate, and he nodded as they slowly marched forward, shockspear loosely in hand as they raised a pair of handcuffs. “Wake up!” Barked the guardsman, following up with a swift kick to Darrz’s gut. With a cough, the Elite doubled-over and groaned, and rose somewhat unsteadily. “Hm?!” Grunted the male, his arms chained together and his PAK hindered by a restraining bolt. “What is this?! Who turned out the lights?” “Come on, what’d I do wrong?!” Repeated the oblivious Elite in annoyance, blindfolded rather effectively as they marched down the corridor. With a growl, the red-eyed guardsman shoved the Elite’s shoulder. “You blew up an entire squad of elites!” He hissed, unable to contain his outrage, pausing at a lift as the Sergeant quietly got the door, and grinded it’s way open, and he sighed as the Sergeant shot him a look. “Only Commander Enn survived.” He muttered quietly. The elite paused for a moment, and then resumed his blind march, his large boots clomping quietly as they entered the darkened tube. “Oh yeah…” He said aloud, finding the memory through his dull headache. “Well, er,” He stuttered, the lift dipping suddenly. “It wasn’t my fault the Commander said ‘shoot that thingy’ instead of cease fire!” He cried defensively, and for a few whole seconds they stood quietly on the platform as it descended. “...According to the Commander, he screamed at you multiple times not to fire,” The Sergeant sighed. “In fact, I think he even told you beforehand not to fire.” “-And you shot a GIANT FUEL TANK WITH A SKULL ON IT.” Added his subordinate. Darrz growled quietly in defiance. “The skull looked funny!” He muttered, then yelped as he suddenly felt voltage run through his arms. “SILENCE.” Growled a flanged, somewhat artificial feminine voice, booming through his chest as the lift clicked to a halt. Then, as his spine tingled, the metal plates suddenly flew apart, and disappeared as he was kicked forward. Looking back for a moment in disdain as the red-eyed guardsman grinned guiltily, he suddenly looked back forward, straight into the yellow-green eyes of… “Wow! A Control Brain!” He shouted. “Spooky.” He quickly got to his feet, eyeing the being with fascination, then glancing around the subterranean chamber in curiousity. “Is this Deva-” More volts ran through him, suddenly, as he yelped in pain and growled at the offending guardsman again. “I REPEAT, SILENCE.” It barked, the characteristic black-grey metal of Devastis disappearing into the darkness ominously as his antennae suddenly drooped. “IRKEN ELITE DARRZ,” It grumbled, the warbling voice echoing through the chamber, the multiple eyes of the Control Brain staring into his soul. “FOR BATTLEFIELD NEGLIGENCE, RESULTING IN IRKEN DEATH,” It continued, screens flickering to life throughout the chamber. “YOU WOULD NORMALLY BE EITHER ASSIGNED ETERNAL DUTY WITH THE JANITORIAL SQUADS,” It paused. “OR, FACE ETERNAL COMBAT AGAINST THE GREAT DIGESTOR.” His squeedly-spooch suddenly felt rather squirmy. “...Digestor?” He gulped, and suddenly a voice to his left barked at him. “Shut up!” Barked Enn, badly burnt as he squinted at him from behind his bandages. His dusty-rose eyes were filled with more anger than usual for the short commander, being much more vivid red. He gulped. “Give him the Digestor!” “NORMALLY, I REPEAT.” Cut in the Control Brain, and immediately the commander frowned in dissatisfaction as Darrz beamed. “Woo! That’s really good, then!” He hopped excitedly, yet the chamber was painfully silent for the few moments he did this. “HOWEVER, YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE SO EASILY, DARRZ.” Continued the rather monolithic collection of eyes, and suddenly, silent, swift claws yanked him upwards with a yelp, and he struggled as two tentacles descended from the depths above, and arced into his PAK as he looked about in panic. “What is this?!” He cried aloud, a strange pain running through him as the wires forcefully connected with the essential device attached to him. “Control Brain?!” He pleaded in confusion. “DARRZ, DUE TO YOUR STATUS AS AN ELITE AND INVESTED RESOURCES,” Warbled the brain, a strange surge of electricity flowing into him as he jerked involuntarily in pain. “YOU WILL BE GIVEN A SINGLE CHANCE TO REDEEM YOURSELF ON HOBO 13.” Suddenly, his eyes widened, and the lights in the chamber began to take a much more menacing tone; however, his mind lingered on the last words of the brain’s declaration, ignorant of the image that appeared on the screens. “Hobo 13?!” He shouted. “I hate that place!” The brain ignored his protests. “SUCCEED IN THE CHALLENGES PUT FORTH BY THE TRAINING WORLD IN A SINGLE WEEK, DARRZ, OR SUFFER.” Suddenly, a claw turned his head jerkily to the right, and his eyes focused on a screen as the image began to flicker, and he vaguely recognized the military insignia and the text above. Elite-Class. The claw released, and his stare lingered for a moment. “Hm?” He grunted, looking back to the brain, then the screen, then the brain once more. “Can you repeat that? I wasn’t exactly listening after the trainee part…” The brain suddenly giggled; a strange, twisted noise. “UNLESS YOU SUCCEED ON HOBO 13, YOUR ELITE STATUS IS REVOKED,” They sighed, and his eyes widened even further as he suddenly looked to the screens again, suddenly realizing what it represented. “What?! No… NOOOOOOO!” He cried, the image flickering as voltage flowed down and up the tentacular wires, and after a moment, no longer was Darrz an elite; suddenly, he was just Darrz, plain and simple. The Control Brain began to laugh again. “SURVIVE HOBO 13, OR BE FOREVER ALONE AS A JANITORIAL DRONE,” Warned the Control Brain. “YOU HAVE ALREADY LOST YOUR ELITE STATUS.” An eye twitched a few times. “EARN IT BACK IN ONE WEEK, OR NEVER AGAIN SHALL YOU BE TRUSTED WITH A FIREARM.” “NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” He cried again, and the dusty-rose eyes of the commander narrowed as he continued to glare. “Shut up!” They barked again, more forcefully this time as the former elite dropped, the claws confiscating his gauntlets and boots as the guards stepped forward. “SILENCE. WE HAVE MUCH TO DISCUSS, COMMANDER…” The brain trailed off, and the injured male suddenly cringed as they looked apologetically at the brain. “Yes, Ma’am!” He barked nervously. “GUARDS. TAKE HIM AWAY!” It commanded, and in moments, the protesting Irken was dragged from the chamber, his pleading dark green eyes ignored. As the doors sealed, the commander looked to the brain somewhat fearfully, the room falling silent, save for the quiet sound of servos from above. “THE ELITE MAY HAVE FIRED THE SHOT, COMMANDER…” It trailed off. He gulped. “BUT SOMEONE GAVE HIM THE WEAPON.” Suddenly, the servos grew much louder.“Well, you see,” He shifted uneasily, hesitating. “The thing about that is, uh…” Suddenly, tentacles and claws descended, and the control brain began to laugh once more. With a whimper, he gulped once more as the claws and tentacles seemed to spark and move ever so slightly closer… Original Roleplay Transcripts First Day of Roleplay *One day on Planet Devastis* 2:16 AM '''Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken': *Irken ships fly around the planet* 2:16 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *A Shuvver lands* 2:17 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *Darrz walks out of it,being escourted by two guards* 2:17 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *Darrz is in hand cuffs* 2:17 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Darrz: WHAT'D I DOO WRONG?! 2:18 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Guard1: YOU BLEW UP AN ENTIRE SQUAD OF SOLDIERS! 2:18 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Guard1: Only the commander survived. 2:18 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ( you can jump in as generic irkens or something 2:19 AM Averii: (Ooh, can I jump in as the Control Brain? Also, how do krev make bold letters) 2:19 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Darrz: Oh yeeaahhh...Well,it wasn't my fault the commander said "shoot dat thingy" instead of "cease fire" or something! 2:19 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ( Put [ b ] infront of what you say 2:20 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ( no spaces 2:20 AM Averii: (Alright) 2:20 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ( b/ h 2:20 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: b/ b 2:20 AM Averii: (let us proceed) 2:20 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: (/b] h 2:20 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ( i think b makes the restr of the words unbold 2:21 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ( the other chat thingies are in commands,btw 2:21 AM Averii: (Basically what deviantART uses then) 2:21 AM Averii: (Let's get this back on the road!) 2:21 AM Averii: (The RP must go onnn) 2:22 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Guard1: According to the commander,he screamed at you multiple times to not fire,and even stated it in the beginning of the mission. 2:22 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Technican: And you shot a GIANT GAS TANK WITH A SKULL ON IT 2:22 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Darrz: The skull looked funny! 2:23 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Technican: *facepalms* 2:23 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *The guards escort Darrz to a tall building,it's one the largest in the area* 2:24 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Darrz:Ooooh it looks spiky and tall. 2:24 AM Averii: (Tell me when I get to control brain and all that, then) 2:24 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Guard1: SILENCE! *Tazes Darrz with a shocck stick* 2:24 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ( ok 2:24 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ( the control brain on devastis was female btw 2:25 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ( well uh..according to tak 2:25 AM Averii: (There's multiple genders, and I imagine multiple brains! We'll keep it ambiguous anyway.) 2:25 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ( Ok 2:25 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *The guards escort him to a large elevator* 2:26 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *The elevator goes down underground* 2:26 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *Scene fades,revealing Darrz in a control brain chamber* 2:28 AM Averii: (Tell me when, then) 2:29 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *Two guards are behind Darrz,at the exit* 2:29 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ( now 2:29 AM Averii: Control Brain: "IRKEN ELITE ''DARRZ."'' 2:29 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Darrz: Wow! Never seen a control brain up close before! Spooky- 2:29 AM Averii: Brain: "SILENCE." 2:30 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Darrz: *His antennae go down after hearing his loud voice in fear* 2:30 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Darrz: .-. 2:30 AM Averii: BRAIN: BI"FOR BATTLEFIELD NEGLIGENCE, RESULTING IN IRKEN DEATH," 2:30 AM Averii: (ignore the errors, you saw nothing!) 2:31 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ( no caps lock 2:31 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *An older Irken commander is standing near Darrz,injured and in bandages* 2:31 AM Averii: BRAIN: "YOU WOULD NORMALLY BE ASSIGNED ETERNAL DUTY WITH THE JANITORIAL SQUADS." 2:32 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *The commander angrily glares at Darrz,filled with rage* 2:32 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Darrz: 0_o 2:32 AM Averii: BRAIN: "NORMALLY, I REPEAT." 2:32 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Darrz: Oh! THAT'S REALLY GOOD THEN! YAAAYYY~ 2:32 AM Averii: BRAIN: "HOWEVER, YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE SO EASILY, ''DARRZ."'' 2:33 AM Averii: Clamps descend menacingly from the ceiling, and wires snake into Darrz's PAK. 2:33 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Darrz:OW! Averii: BRAIN: "YOU WILL BE GIVEN A SINGLE CHANCE AS A TRAINEE ON HOBO 13." '''The lights in the chamber took a menacing tone as they reflected off of the yellow-green eyes of the brain. 2:34 AM '''Averii: BRAIN: "SUCCEED IN THE CHALLENGES PUT FORTH BY THE TRAINING WORLD IN ONE WEEK, OR SUFFER." A screen to the right of Darrz suddenly came to life. 2:35 AM Averii: BRAIN: "UNTIL THEN, YOUR ELITE STATUS IS REVOKED." 2:36 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Darrz:D'awww! I hate that place! Why can't you guys send me to some giant marshmallow planet or somth- 2:36 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Darrz: *looks at the screen* 2:36 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Darrz:*looks back at the brain* 2:36 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Darrz:*looks back at the screen* 2:36 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Darrz:*looks back again* 2:36 AM Averii: The screen flickered as electricity traveled down the wires and into his PAK, and no longer was Darrz an elite; suddenly, he was simple, old Darrz. 2:37 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Darrz:.....Can you repeat that? I wasn't listening after the trainee part- 2:37 AM Averii: BRAIN: "SURVIVE HOBO 13, OR BE FOREVER ALONE AS A JANITORIAL DRONE, IRKEN. ALREADY YOU HAVE LOST YOUR ELITE STATUS." 2:38 AM Averii: BRAIN: "EARN IT BACK IN ONE WEEK, OR NEVER AGAIN SHALL YOU BE TRUSTED WITH A FIREARM." 2:38 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Darrz:Oh. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 2:38 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Commander: SHUT UP! 2:39 AM Averii: BRAIN: "SILENCE. WE HAVE MUCH TO DISCUSS, COMMANDER..." 2:39 AM Averii: BRAIN: "GUARDS. TAKE HIM AWAY." '''The wires retracted, and Darrz dropped. 2:40 AM '''Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Commander: Yes Almighty Control Brain! 2:40 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *The guards quickly kick Darrz in the head and ribs,and then drag Darrz away* 2:40 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Darrz:OW! Hey Quit that- 2:40 AM Averii: -The doors shut behind them, as wires and claws menacingly descend from the ceiling- 2:41 AM Averii: BRAIN: "THE ELITE MAY HAVE FIRED THE SHOT, ''BUT SOMEONE GAVE HIM THE WEAPON."'' 2:41 AM Averii: -The doors seal, and not a sound is heard beyond them.- 2:42 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Commander: Well uh,ya see,the thing about that is..uh- 2:42 AM Averii: -The claws spark with electricity, and the scene shifts back to Darrz- 2:42 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *The Shuvver rises into the air,and begins it's flight to Hobo 13* 2:43 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *2 Earth Weeks later,on Hobo 13* Averii: (I almost typed tentacles instead of wires there; now that would've gotten wierd.) 2:43 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ( dont give them ''ideas) 2:44 AM '''Averii': (Cougharnoldschwarzenhobo556) 2:44 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *On Hobo 13,in a military outpost* 2:45 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *hobo556 is sitting in the mess hall* 2:45 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ( Was he injured in an accident? 2:46 AM Averii: (No, no, 556 is Ave's handler while he's on Hobo 13; Ave's being promoted because Hobo 678 from the Episode is still recovering.) 2:46 AM Averii: (556 is briefing him on his promotion and the mid-length term trainees.) 2:47 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ( oh 2:47 AM Averii: (Man, I should've typed tentacle...) 2:47 AM Averii: (Missed opportunity!) 2:47 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ( dear god no misty would've drawn something horrible- 2:48 AM Averii: (Hurry, continue before I can dwell on it further!) 2:48 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Hobo 556: So uh.. 2:49 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *Hobo 556 is a Hobo with 6 robotic telescopic eyes,his mouth is replaced with a small speaker* 2:50 AM Averii: "Yes, sir?" Averii grunted, halfway through his third plate of nachos. He'd been famished, running the morning exercises with the long-term trainees, but breakfast always fixed that. 2:50 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *Most of his body is robotiv* 2:50 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: robotic* 2:50 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: 556: We're promoting you to Seargent. 2:51 AM Averii nodded thoughtfully for a moment, finishing the half-plate. 2:52 AM Averii: "Any particular reason?" He asked, standing up as he went to stack the empty plate with the others; the mess was rather empty, oddly enough. 2:52 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: 556: 678 got hit a transport hover vehicle about a month ago,so you'll be replacing him. 2:52 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: 556: He's still recovering. 2:53 AM Averii winced. 2:53 AM Averii: "Man, he's still sore about being munched on by the Hogulus, too," He remarked, grabbing plates four, five, and six. 2:53 AM Averii: "When do I start?" 2:54 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: 556: You'll be training the latest batch of mid length term cadets,for about a week. 2:54 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: 556: You'll start tommorrow morning. 2:54 AM Averii nodded. 2:54 AM Averii: "Am I able to get their information now, or do I have to wait?" 2:55 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: 556:*Takes out a screen device* Your cadets are..Spoony, Squeeshee, Gnar, Poun-Darr, and Hynenan. 2:55 AM Averii narrowed an eye. 2:55 AM Averii: "Five cadets?" He huffed. "I handle entire sections of 24 minimum. Granted, I was an assistant." 2:56 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: 556: Along with Fractal,Gem,Ka'larr,Guar,Javd'lr,Jim,and.... 2:56 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: 566: Ooh..looks you gotta a new one. 2:56 AM Averii narrowed his other eye. 2:56 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: 566:"Darrz"- 2:56 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: 566:*Eyes expand* 2:56 AM Averii: "Darrz?" Averii repeated. "Sounds Irken." 2:56 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: 566:...Um...uh 2:56 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: 566: Well,I'll be going now. 2:57 AM Averii downed his sixth plate. 2:57 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: 566: Good luck 2:57 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *566 quickly runs out the building* 2:57 AM Averii widened an eye in curiousity, his antennae twitching. 2:57 AM Averii looked to the datapad, and picked it up hesitantly as he discarded the plates. 2:57 AM Averii: "...Darrz. Former Irken Elite." He read. "Punitive assignment." He pressed the plus sign to widen the trainee's bio, but suddenly the device locked, and sparked. Yelping, he dropped it as it burst into flame. 2:59 AM Averii groaned, and turned to the barely-forming line as some trainees marched in for breakfast. 3:00 AM Averii: "...Irken Elite. Former." He repeated. "This ought to be interesting." 3:00 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Trainee:Did you hear about Darrz coming to Hobo 13? 3:00 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Trainee 2: Yep. 3:00 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Trainee: He's infamous for causing splosions. Glad I'm not in his squad. 3:01 AM Averii started for the exit, though his antennae perked up as he picked up the name again. 3:01 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Trainee 2: Your voice is annoying. 3:01 AM Averii: "Can it!" He barked, turning to the two. 3:01 AM Averii: Satisfied with their reaction, Averii marched off. 3:01 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Trainee 2:? Oh uh,Yes sir! 3:01 AM Averii: Reaching into his PAK, Averii yanked out his communicator. 3:02 AM Averii: Striding outside, he made for his ship. 3:02 AM Averii: "BLU, get me what you can on 'Darrz', and prepare my best armor." 3:02 AM Averii: Explosions can't be good. 3:03 AM Averii: (You can do a timeskip/scene change if you want.) 3:03 AM Averii: (I'm just putting in filler at this point.) 3:03 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ( Ok 3:03 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *One Day later* 3:03 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *It is morning on Hobo 13,the sun is rising,bringing it's intense horrible heat onto the dusty planet* 3:04 AM Averii stood unaffected, staring out of his cycloptic helmet as the thermal regulators did their job. 3:05 AM Averii: "Corporal 1201, ETA on trainee arrival?" Averii growled through the facemask; he hadn't had to wear the full set of armor for a while, but it felt good. 3:06 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *A ship carrying trainees lands ,making dust fly everywhere as it does* 3:06 AM Averii: Hobo 1201: "Right on Time, Sir." The younger soldier grunted. 3:06 AM Averii: Squinting, the corporal stood by his side as his belt-mounted robes flapped in the dust. 3:07 AM Averii: Unfortunately, BLU didn't make much headway in their spare time on whoever Darrz was, though judging by the rumors he was to be watched carefully- for many wrong reasons. 3:08 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *The trainees walk out the ship* 3:09 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *Darrz trips,falling on his face* 3:09 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Darrz:Ow. 3:09 AM Averii: (To clarify, Ave's dressed up in his full set of armor he had from his Irken Elite days. Basically the normal thing, but black and red, plus a one-eyed helmet like the announcers wear. Has two blue stripes on it, Elite insignia stamped on it.) 3:10 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ( Oh ok 3:10 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Spoony: MMMEEEEEEEEEP *deep,bellowing voice* 3:10 AM Averii: Judging by how he walked, though, Darrz would have to watch himself as well. 3:10 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Darrz:*Gets up and dusts self* 3:10 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *The trainees are wearing their usual protective suits* 3:11 AM Averii: "Corporal. Get these meatheads into an STS." The unaugmented hobo nodded. 3:11 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *Darrz walks over to the other trainees* 3:11 AM Averii: 1201: "Yes sir." He marched forward, eyeing the disorganized newcomers for a moment. 3:11 AM Averii: 1201: "TRAAAAINEEES!" '''He bellowed, arms rigid behind his back as Ave stood behind him, expectant and silent. 3:12 AM '''Averii: 1201: "SHOULDER TO SHOULDER, ON THE DOUBLE!" 3:12 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *The other trainees quickly silence and get in line* 3:12 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *Darrz is playing with a stick in line* 3:12 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Darrz:Doody doo doody dee doo 3:13 AM Averii: 1201's eye twitched. However, as he opened his mouth, Ave walked forward and brushed him away. 3:13 AM Averii: "Trainee Darrz! Drop the stick, get in line." He growled, his voice distorted and crackled through the helmet, the monocular eye betraying nothing. 3:14 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Darrz: *Drops the stick** Gets in line* 3:15 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Darrz:*mindlessly smiles* 3:15 AM Averii stares for a moment, then nods, stepping back beside the corporal. 3:15 AM Averii: "For those of you too simple-minded, dumbstruck, or slack-jawed to realize," He barked suddenly, amplified by the helmet, 3:16 AM Averii: "This is Hobo Thirteen '''!" 3:17 AM '''Averii: His single eye sweeped over the row of aliens slowly as he spoke. 3:17 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Darrz: I thought this was Tatoon? 3:18 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: *The other aliens look at Darrz,confused* 3:18 AM Averii snapped to Darrz in a heartbeat, a fist below their jaw. 3:18 AM Averii: "You think this is a joke, Trainee?" He chuckled menacingly. "Well, would you like to spend the rest of your week here in pain?" 3:19 AM Averii: He stepped back, relaxing. 3:19 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Darrz: Heeeeeyyyyyyy 3:19 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Darrz: I know that voice! 3:19 AM Averii: "While I myself cannot deliver the hurt," Averii sighed, ignoring Darrz as they spoke, 3:19 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Darrz: You're ....INVADER AVERII! 3:19 AM Averii: "We have a special holding pen. OF PAIN." 3:19 AM Averii nodded after, finally acknowledging Darrz. 3:20 AM Averii: "Yes, I am an Invader, but you will refer to me from now on until you leave this world as SIR!" 3:20 AM Averii turned to the rest of the trainees. 3:20 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Darrz: OH! EXCUSE ME FOR MY DISRESPECT,I did not know you yourself was an invader! Oh,I have so much to ask you! What's your favorite color,snack,and BRAND OF PANTS! Do you like moose- 3:20 AM Averii: "THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR ALL OF YOU!" He barked, cutting Darrz off. 3:20 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Trainees: Yes Sir! 3:21 AM Averii: "From now on, the first and last words out of your filthy jaws will be SIR! Do you get me?!" He growled. 3:21 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Trainees: Sir Yes Sir....SIR! 3:21 AM Averii nodded, contented for now. 3:21 AM Averii: "Corporal! BLU! Introductions!" He barked, and both his assistants nodded, the machine marching over. 3:22 AM Averii: At the end of the row stood Javd'Ir, who eyed Averii's helmet peculiarly as the machine and man barked at each trainee for names. 3:23 AM Averii: Javd: "I know that helmet." He growled, clenching his fists as he tried to stand his ground. 3:23 AM Averii: Javd glanced to the two assistants, still only on the first member of their group; Poun'Darr. Some being obsessed with headache. 3:24 AM Averii: The Vortian shifted uncomfortably, and muttered to the Irken beside him as Darrz continued doing whatever it was he did. 3:24 AM Averii: "Have you ever heard of the Cyclops, Irken?" 3:24 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Darrz: Eh? 3:25 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Darrz:Wazzat. 3:25 AM Averii: He sighed. "While it would make sense for you not to know of him," He shifted again, eyeing the assistants. "That helmet was feared through the hearts of many who resisted your people." 3:26 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ( " A WIND ADVISORY MEANS THAT SUSTAINED WIND SPEEDS OF AT LEAST 20 MPH... OR GUSTS TO 35 MPH OR STRONGER ARE EXPECTED. WINDS THIS STRONG CAN MAKE DRIVING DIFFICULT... ESPECIALLY FOR HIGH PROFILE VEHICLES. USE EXTRA CAUTION " 3:26 AM Averii: (Oooh, school bus danger) 3:27 AM Averii: (That guarantees a delay I think) 3:27 AM Averii: (May combine with the snow to give you that break you want.) 3:27 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ( why is school still opening with wind,frostbite and hypothermia being achieved in only a few minutes of being outside,and black ice 3:27 AM Averii: (I imagine no one is awake to update the school's open/close status right now) 3:28 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ( oh 3:28 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ( well 3:28 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ( I'd guess it's gonna close? 3:28 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ( Unless they're stupid. 3:28 AM Averii: (Maybe, I'd suggest checking in a couple hours.) 3:28 AM Averii: (Continuing,) 3:28 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ( Well uh,I'd better go to aleep then unfortunately 3:29 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: sleep* 3:29 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ( adhd meds and lack of sleep create horrible unbearable pain and doom 3:30 AM Averii: "We called him the cyclops because of that helmet's one eye." Javd muttered. "We feared him because he earned his rank the hard way." 3:31 AM Averii: mmk, goodnight 3:31 AM Averii: How has this gone so far? 3:31 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Good 3:31 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: So far the av rps have gone better then usual ones 3:32 AM Averii: Would you say the part about the Vortian being afraid of him is cheesy or not? 3:32 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: No 3:32 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: Btw,you think a few of em could be female? 3:32 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: the trainees 3:32 AM Averii: Now I must wallow in oh god my foot is asleep still 3:32 AM Averii: THere are a couple females 3:32 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: oh 3:32 AM Averii: Gem and possibly Fractal 3:32 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: ok then nevermind 3:32 AM Averii: Then we could probably make spoony a female, maybe 3:33 AM Averii: o 3:33 AM Lurk the Horribly Insane Irken: well uh,maybe one more that has a gender neutral name ]2:43 AM Second Day of Roleplay Please note: Recording is somewhat iffy. (Alright, we ready then?) 1:15 Long Time (ye 1:15 Cravitus (Waiting on Lurk then) 1:16 Mysteriousjillguy ( i am ready ( for ( chica 1:17 Cravitus 1201: "I SAID, YOUR NAME, you one-footed dirtmuncher!" Barked the Corporal, eyeing the Bleematode angrily. BLU: "You have twenty seconds to comply." Added the machine next to him, holding a clipboard and staring holes into him. 1:18 Mysteriousjillguy Spoony: MEEEEEEP! *Spoony salutes* 1:19 Cravitus 1201: "Ugh, is that his name?" Sighed the Corporal in resignation, looking to the machine. 1:20 Mysteriousjillguy *The word translates to "Spoony"* 1:20 Cravitus BLU: "Affirmative," The machine noted, looking to the next in line as Averii stared quietly through his helmet. 1201: "People and their non-basic languages..." He grumbled, stepping to his right. -The Corporal and the Machine eyed Darrz quietly for a moment.- BLU: "Name?" Droned the former SIR, the lone eye gyrating to stare even more intently at him. 1:22 Mysteriousjillguy *Fly buzzing noises as Darrz stares into space* Darrz:...Duh..... 1:22 Cravitus The Corporal growled, and stomped once. 1:22 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:OH UM! YES! I AM DARRZ! SIR! 1:23 Cravitus 1201: "Very good," Nodded the imposing Hobo, and he turned to Averii. 1201: "Sergeant, rolecall complete." He called. 1:23 Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz attempts to salute,but ends up whacking his head* Darrz:*holds his head in pain* 1:24 Cravitus The Corporal looked distastefully at the Irken for a moment, then backed off with BLU. Averii: "Very good. Only took you about half an hour." He grunted. Ave: "Now, TRAINEES!" He shouted, his voice amplified through the one-eyed helmet's speakers. 1:25 Mysteriousjillguy *The trainees all stare angrily at Darrz,who had been disrupting the role call for quite some time* *The trainees quickly turn toward ave* 1:26 Cravitus Ave: "I will remind you, the first word in and out of your gullets will be SIR, even if you can't speak the language!" "Do I make myself CLEAR?!" 1:26 Mysteriousjillguy Trainees:SIR YES SIR Spoony:MEEEEEEP Gnar:*whistling* Gnar:*translated in a computer voice* yes sir 1:27 Cravitus Averii: "Close enough. For today, anyway." The helmet hissed, and steam leaked from the seams as it retracted into the PAK. (Oh, Mario bit the dust it seems) Mysteriousjillguy (? Welcome to the Irken Empire Wiki chat 1:29 Mysteriousjillguy (HUH- ( oh he must've lc'ed 1:29 Cravitus Ave's blue eyes winced for an instant at the sun battered him freely, but they hardened into a cold glare. Ave: "Now, for those of you too simple-minded, dumbstruck, or slack-jawed to realize, this is Hobo Thirteen!" He shouted, just as loud as he'd been without the amplifier. Long Time has joined the chat. 1:31 Cravitus Ave: "You're all signed up for a week with the best hands-on training in the whole sector," He paused. 1201: "Which means you're signed up for a week of hellish training unlike any you've ever seen before!" Finished the Hobo. 1:33 Long Time *A fiery portal opens up above Darrz*... *Mario falls out of it, and lands on top of Darrz's head* Vok: Mario, you're weak as jelly... sooooo get strong 'n' stuff! Byeee! ..*The portal closes* 1:33 Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz looks around,not paying attention* 1:33 Long Time Hatbot: Yaaaay, stuff's happening! Mario: Rnn... 1:33 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:DAUGG- Darrz: HAAAYY MARIO! OLD BUDDY@ 1:33 Long Time Mario: *Gets off of Darrz and stands up* Mario: Uh.. hey Darrz ._. 1:33 Cravitus Ave narrowed his eyes, and various weapons snapped out of BLU as the Corporal held up a baton defensively. 1:33 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:AH MISSED YOU. *Darrz hugs Mario with unnatural spine crushing strength* 1:34 Long Time Mario: Vok's always teleporting me to places without my permission ... -_- Mario: You- ACK Mario: My back-- 1:35 Cravitus Ave growled, and he deployed his shockspear with an audible click. 1:35 Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz stops* 1:35 Long Time Hatbot: Where are we anyways? d: 1:35 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Oh uh,this is my commander Averii. Darrz:Say hi! *Grabs Mario's head and turns it toward averii* 1:35 Long Time Mario: ..*looks at Averii* Um.. cool Mario: Hi, I guess. 1:36 Cravitus Averii: "Trainee, did I give you permission to speak?!" He growled, raising the spear. 1:36 INVADER VEX *A humming noise can be heard in the distance as Averii's communication device starts to buzz* 1:36 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:You're on planet hobo 13. The most painful training planet in THE GALAXY! 1:36 Long Time Mario: I'm not a trainee. Mario: Oh boy... this is gonna suck. Hatbot: This is gonna be FUUN :D ! 1:37 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:YEAH! Cravitus has left the chat. Cravitus has joined the chat. Long Time Mario: If you consider annoying loyalists fun... then sure. 1:37 Cravitus Ave holstered the shockspear with a sigh, and a screen jumped from his PAK and into his face. Averii: "Corporal, you're in charge!" He shouted, and the Hobo nodded. 1:38 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Wut's wrong with loyalists? They have snacks. Darrz:Snacks are good. 1:38 Cravitus Corporal 1201 strode over to Darrz, and held his baton menacingly. 1:38 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:0_0 1:38 Cravitus 1201: "Darrz, drop and give me twenty!" He barked, then looked to Mario. 1:39 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Drop and do what? *blinks* 1:39 Cravitus 1201: "Newbie, you here to train, or you here for pain?" 1:39 Long Time Mario: Is there really any difference? 1:39 Cravitus The Corporal growled, and smacked Darrz with the baton. 1:39 Long Time Mario: I don't wanna be here. 1:39 Cravitus 1201: "Just do 20 pushups!" 1:39 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Ookie dokie! 1:40 Long Time Hatbot: You have a funny voice! *Giggling* 1:40 Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz gets in pushup position but then quickly falls on his face* Darrz:Uh...1. *Darrz gets in position again and falls* Darrz:..2 1:40 Cravitus Ave stared at the screen blankly, awaiting the connection to be established as the Corporal began to growl. 1:41 Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz continues falling on his face* 1:41 Cravitus Ave: "BLU!" He growled. BLU: "Yes, Commander?" Ave: "Disciplinary shock. Medium Power. 3 second arc." 1:41 Long Time Hatbot: Aww come on! You can doooo it! 1:41 Mysteriousjillguy *Spoony rolls his eyes* 1:42 Long Time Hatbot: I BELIEVE IN YOOOOOoooouuu 1:42 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:...Grgh...11. 1:42 Cravitus The machine nodded, and grabbed the shockspear themselves, striding over and pushing the larger Corporal out of the way as they let out a grunt of surprise. 1:42 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:...WAit I think I lost count. Darrz:Um... 1:42 INVADER VEX *the encryption on the communicator is decrypted, and On Averii's communicator appears a masked face in a dimly lit spaceship cockpit. The masked Irken begins to speak: Prepare for a training inspection. Have your trainees set up an emergency landing pad. You have five minutes to establish a beacon.* 1:42 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:*turns at BLU* Darrz:! Darrz:*gets up* UH! YUP! DID 20 PUSHUPS! 1:43 Cravitus BLU: "...Shocking." Remarked the machine, before it raised the spear. 1:43 Long Time Hatbot: Who's that weird robot person? He looks really cool :3 1:43 Cravitus Ave: "Affirmative." He nodded, and pushed the screen aside. 1:43 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:No need for painful shocking and permanent skin grafts! I DID MY PUSHUPS! 1:44 Cravitus Ave: "BLU! Cancel disciplinary action!" The machine glanced to Averii for a moment in shock, and looked back to Darrz for a moment. BLU: "Affirmative. 1:44 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Phew. *wipes head with hand,covered in sweat* 1:45 Cravitus Ave's helmet clicked back into position quietly, then with a hiss it sealed. Ave: "First things first!" He shouted, and his two aides returned to his side as he took his shockspear back. 1:45 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:? *Looks at Ave* Darrz:Oh uh,by the way Mario. 1:46 Cravitus Ave: "You have THREE MINUTES to set up an emergency landing pad!" He shouted, and raised the spear. 1:46 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:You're gonna need this. *Drops heavy hobo 13 irken armor on Mario* 1:46 Cravitus Ave: "ON THE DOUBLE!" A bolt of lightning arced out of the spear suddenly, and a few trainees stumbled back in surprise. 1:46 Mysteriousjillguy Gnar: *computer voice* YES SIR! 1:47 Cravitus Ave: "What are you standing around for?" 1201: "GET MOVING!" 1:47 Mysteriousjillguy *THe trainees scramble* 1:47 Long Time (brb 1:48 Cravitus (Welp, pause on the groundside, though if Vex wants to post a few things to explain while the ship is enroute to the pad he can do that I guess) (IE, Dialogue between Delta and ship crewmembers/ship computer to build up the story) (someone, record the rppppp_ 1:50 Mysteriousjillguy ( recording it already 1:51 Cravitus (Make sure to slap it under a subsection labeled second day of RP) 1:51 Long Time (back Mario: Uh... armor? I'm not even SUPPOSED to be here! >.< 1:51 INVADER VEX *A black flash runner jumps into the atmosphere of the planet and zips past the trainees, fireproof flak flying off of the ship... Two minutes later an enormous sonic boom can be heard, and the ship begins turning around to land* Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Well your dad must have important fireman stuff to do,so he dropped you off here. So why not? 1:52 Cravitus Ave grimaced quietly behind his helmet's facemask, and the timer on his HUD ticked down with each second. 1:52 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:It'll be fun! As long as you avoid having your limbs being ripped off,otherwise it's PURTY NEAT. 1:52 Long Time Mario: He's not a fireman... and I don't wanna be here. 1:52 Mysteriousjillguy Gnar:*computer voice* You don't have a choice. 1:52 Long Time Mario: This place looks horrible! I don't like it. 1:53 INVADER VEX *On Ave's communicator: Where is your beacon? I am circling around now!* 1:53 Cravitus Ave raised the spear and pointed it at Mario, and a moment later a respectable amount of voltage zapped into his back. 1:53 Mysteriousjillguy Poun-Darr: SHUT UP! Life is horrible,DEAL WITH IT! *swings head flab toward Mario* 1:54 Cravitus Averii: "One moment, sir," He grunted. 1:54 Mysteriousjillguy Poun-Darr:MAH HEEAAD! THE PAIN! Somebodeh git me som medicene. 1:54 Long Time Mario: OW-- Hey!! >_< 1:54 Cravitus Averii: "TRAINEES! Where's that beacon?!" 1:54 Mysteriousjillguy *A poorly made beacon is made nearby* 1:54 Cravitus Ave: "Oh Tallest have mercy..." 1:54 Mysteriousjillguy Guar:...Um... 1:55 Long Time Mario: Uhg.. I was planning on having a picnic with Kiziklu today. 1:55 Mysteriousjillguy Guar:We did what you said. 1:55 Long Time Mario: This freakin'.. sucks. 1:55 Mysteriousjillguy Guar:...and we kinda messed up a bit. Guar:....And uh- 1:55 INVADER VEX *The ship approaches, and it's engines turn to face rearwards, back peddling to land on the shabby pad* 1:55 Cravitus Averii: "You!" He barked, pointing to Mario. "Quit your bellyaching!" Then, he jumped down from the rock he stood on. 1:56 Mysteriousjillguy Guar:*Looks at averii,nervous* 1:56 Cravitus Averii: "SHOULDER-TO-SHOULDER FORMATION, ON THE DOUBLE!" 1:56 Long Time Mario: Uhg.. *lowering his voice* you're soooo annoying... 1:56 Mysteriousjillguy Poun-Darr:YOUUUU LIKE PICNICS BOI? WELL,IMMA GONNA SHOW YOU A PICNIC OF PAAAAINNN IF YOU DON'T FOLLOW DA COMMANDER'S ORDER! YEEEEEEEEEEP 1:56 Cravitus Averii zapped Mario again, a higher voltage this time. 1:57 Long Time Hatbot: OH YEAH I THINK HE'S ANNOYING TOO! 1:57 INVADER VEX *flames burst out of the bottom of the ship as it lands on the ground, blasting sand at the recruits 1:57 Long Time Mario: *Growls*.. 1:57 Mysteriousjillguy Poun-Darr:SORRY BOUT OUR SQUAD'S PATHETICNESS SIR! *rapidly shakes averii's hand* 1:57 Long Time Mario: If you wanna keep your head, I'd suggest you stop. I have VERY powerful friends. 1:57 Mysteriousjillguy Trainee:MY EYE! 1:57 Cravitus Averii: "We'll all be sorry about this in a moment..." He growled. 1:57 Mysteriousjillguy *The trainee falls over,filled with stinging eye pain* Poun-Darr:You wanna a nacho flavored cookie? *hands to averii* 1:58 Cravitus 1201: "You, get up! Fight through the pain!" He shouted. 1:58 Mysteriousjillguy Trainee:NOOOO Trainee: I CAN'T DO THIS! Trainee:EEEUUUUAGGHH Trainee:*Screaming noises,runs to a nearby cliff and jumps into the canyon below* 1:59 Cravitus Suddenly, a bolt of energy came down from the sky, and with a screech the the Teleporter System came alive. 1:59 Mysteriousjillguy *A loud thump is heard from the canyon* 1:59 Cravitus Thus, the teleport system failed to save Trainee Gem from the bottom of the canyon. 1:59 Long Time Hatbot: Daaaaarrz, when's this crazy biz gonna be over? 2:00 Cravitus Sighing, Averii glared at the empty space. 2:00 INVADER VEX *The back of the ship opens up and an Irken in full combat armor steps out, his head enclosed in an advanced Elite helmet* Alright... Let's begin... 2:00 Mysteriousjillguy *The trainee is lifted up to the outhouse of madness,motionless* 2:00 Cravitus Ave: "TRAINEES! ATTEN-SHUN!" He shouted. 2:00 Mysteriousjillguy Trainees:SIR YES SIR! Darrz:YES SIR YES! Darrz:Huue hue I'm different. 2:01 Long Time Mario: .. *cough* Hatbot: Hiiiii! 2:01 INVADER VEX Delta: *Walks up to Averii* You are their commanding officer, i assume? 2:01 Cravitus Averii: "Affirmative, for today at least," He sighed. 2:01 Mysteriousjillguy Darrz:Hey! Darrz:*waves at delta* Hi! 2:02 Cravitus Ave shot a look through his helmet at Darrz. Ave: "Did I give you permission to break formation?" Ave: "That's a no, in case you were wondering..." He grunted. 2:02 Mysteriousjillguy *Darrz gets back in line quickly* 2:03 Long Time Hatbot: .3. When do we get the juiceboxes? Mysteriousjillguy Poun-Darr:NEEEVVERRRR *Screams in his face* 2:03 Cravitus Ave lifted the spear without even looking, and a low-voltage bolt made it's way into one of Hatbot's eyes. 2:04 INVADER VEX Delta: *glances at Darrz* ... Anyway, I'm here to oversee this training mission and report back to Irk with a report on its effectiveness... We had better see some improvement. 2:04 Long Time Hatbot: OWWWWW OWW OWWUCHOWWW!! >,n,< 2:04 Mysteriousjillguy Poun-Darr:GREETINGS SIR! Poun-Darr:IT PLEASES ME TO SEE YOU! Poun-Darr:Have a nacho flavored cookie. *shoves in Delta's face* 2:05 Long Time Mario: Look "commander", hurt me or my friend one more time.. and I'll be sure to have a "personal meeting" with you later. Mario: I'm not even supposed to be here. Mario: Leave him alone. 2:05 Mysteriousjillguy Gnar:*Whispers to mario* 2:05 Cravitus Averii: "Then get out of here." 2:05 Mysteriousjillguy Gnar:I wouldn't do that if I were you. 2:05 Long Time Mario: I can't. 2:06 INVADER VEX Delta: this is what im talking about... At the end of all this, I want all of these trainees either broken and bleeding at the bottom of a canyon or standing here, silent, at attention... *whispers to Ave* 2:06 Long Time Mario: My father's playing a weird twisted game with me right now. He'll PROBABLY just teleport me back. 2:06 Mysteriousjillguy Poun-Darr: DEEN YOUR GONNA STAY HERE,MAGGOT! 2:06 Long Time Mario: >.> 2:06 Cravitus Averii: "Well, this'll be a hell of a first day as Sergeant, then," Ave groaned to no one in particular. Ka'Larr: "Your voices annoy me. Shut up, or I break your face." The planet jacker grumbled, towering over most of them. 2:07 Mysteriousjillguy *Poun Darr salutes at Delta,his head veins pulsating* 2:07 Long Time Mario: I hate thisss... -~- 2:07 Mysteriousjillguy Guar:Uhh...Um...*Twiddles fingers,sweating* 2:08 Cravitus Ka'Larr: "You too, Guar." She hissed. "Especially you." 2:08 Mysteriousjillguy Poun-Darr:NO PAIN,NO ..um..HOLD ON..I FORGOT..LEMME THINK...MY BRAIN HURTS. Guar:*Looks at Ka in fear* 2:08 Long Time (gtg 2:08 INVADER VEX Delta: *Steps back, folding his hands behind his back and observing, waiting for Averii to take command* 2:08 Mysteriousjillguy ( NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 2:08 Long Time (bye 2:08 Cravitus Ave growled at Poun-Darr, and stepped forward. 2:08 Long Time (qq 2:08 INVADER VEX (Agh, bye. 2:08 Cravitus (Bye) Category:Roleplays Category:Season 2 Category:Unfinished Category:Paused Category:Irken Conquest Category:Fanon Category:Cravitus Universe Category:Episodes Category:Stories